Tu comptes sauter ?
by Mikado-colors
Summary: On m'a demandé d'écrire sur Izaya et Rio ... Et bien voilà, c'est chose faite! Et je pense que le titre résume très bien de quoi il est question, non ?


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: Tu comptes sauter ?

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Izaya/Rio

**Note**** : **Je préviens, je n'ai pas vu l'anime depuis 4-5 ans, donc je fais cette histoire avec les souvenirs que j'ai et selon mes envies. Alors attention aux puristes qui veulent pas voir les choses changer.

Sinon c'est un défi qu'on m'a donné sur le forum** « ****rp-with-you**** » !**

* * *

« - Ne te laisse pas mourir. »

**- ****Tu comptes sauter ?**

Ces deux personnes étaient complètement différentes. L'une la soutenait. Lui envoyer de doux messages réconfortants lorsqu'elle se dénigrait, qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle pensait au pire. L'autre était un salaud. Un monstre qui voulait la voir tomber. Chuter du haut de cet immeuble où elle était perchée.

« Pense aux gens qui t'aiment. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais il y en a forcément ! »

**- ****Tu as peur finalement ? Tu semblais si sûre de toi pourtant !**

Elle le sentait dans son dos. Il tournoyait derrière elle. Il jubilait de la situation. Elle s'était laissée avoir. Ses belles paroles l'avaient émue. Elle pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait. Qui pouvait comprendre ce sentiment de dégoût pour la vie. Qui l'aimerait enfin. La soutiendrait. Lui redonnerait le goût de la vie. Mais c'était une belle illusion.

« Je suis avec toi ! »

**- ****Je te soutiens ! Je suis là pour t'aider à trouver le courage !**

Elle avait envie d'en finir. Elle voulait faire un pas en avant et se laisser tomber. Elle voulait faire taire cette voix si joyeuse. Elle voulait faire disparaître ce visage joyeux qui hantait ses pensées. Elle voulait tout voir disparaître. Elle aurait tord de penser qu'il était le seul à l'envoyer à la mort. Elle haïssait tout. La vie n'avait aucun intérêt. Ce n'était que douleur et injustice.

« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois ! »

**- ****Es-tu si lâche que ça ? Je te pensais assez décidée pour le faire.**

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais elle devait être la seule à les sentir. A les voir descendre lentement le long de ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle lui tournait le dos, faisant face au vide. Elle était montée sur le rebord pour fuir cet homme trop joyeux. Pourquoi jubilait-il de la voir si mal ? Pourquoi voulait-il la voir sauter ? Pourquoi l'avoir soutenue si c'était pour la pousser au moment fatidique ? Pourquoi jouer avec elle ? Pourquoi !

« Préviens moi si tu sautes. Tu n'auras personne pour t'arrêter si tu es seule. »

**- ****Allez viens là !**

Elle sentit une main l'attraper au niveau de son poignet. Elle sentit son corps basculer en arrière pour revenir sur le sol. Elle tournoyait dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle pleurait encore. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée qu'on pouvait balader comme on voulait. Elle ne résistait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucune force pour lutter. Cet homme la dégoûtait et pourtant, elle ne le repoussait pas. Il jouait avec elle et elle ne faisait rien pour changer. Elle était pitoyable.

« Ne pense pas que tout le monde t'aidera. »

**- ****Il est temps, mademoiselle !**

Elle sentit l'étreinte se réduire. Elle sentit son corps partir en arrière alors qu'il ne la tenait que par le poignet. Elle sentit le petit rebord du toit s'enfoncer dans ses mollets. Elle était tenue par le poignet. C'était le seul lien qui l'empêchait de chuter jusqu'au sol et de mourir. Le seul lien qui la retenait en vie.

« Pourtant certains seront forcément là si ça ne va pas. »

**- ****Je t'avais dit que je serai là pour toi !**

Sur ces mots, elle ressentit le lien se briser et son corps partir en arrière. C'était la fin. Il avait été là pour s'assurer qu'elle en finirait avec toute cette histoire. Pour qu'elle se donne la mort sans hésiter. Il l'avait aidé à en finir. C'était une aide comme une autre. La peur ne l'envahit qu'au dernier moment alors que sa vie défilait sous ses yeux. Et penché au dessus, Izaya admirait la chute d'un être humain. Il adorait ces êtres. Il aimait jouer avec. C'était tellement jouissif. Il était un beau salaud. Mais personne ne remonterait jusqu'à lui. La jeune fille avait écrit une lettre annonçant sa mort et l'endroit où elle allait sauter. La police conclurait au suicide et le dossier serait clos. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se trouverait une nouvelle poupée à manipuler.

* * *

C'est un peu tordue ... Mais je vois difficilement une autre issue pour ce duo! Donc j'ai changé de registre et j'ai abandonné le comique pour passer à un truc plus sombre et plus tordu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Défi réussi ? ~


End file.
